Multiple field devices serving to detect and/or influence process variables are used in automation technology. Examples of field devices of this type are fill state measurement devices, mass flow meters, pressure and temperature measurement devices, etc., which, as sensors, record the corresponding process variables, fill-level, flow rate, pressure, and temperature.
The parameterization, configuration, and state monitoring of the field devices of a field bus system normally take place by means of device access software installed on a host. In typical device access software, the hierarchical structure of the field bus system is simulated with the aid of device drivers or device description files. The arrangement of the device drivers or device description files corresponds, mirror-inverted, to the structure of the device access software. However, this also entails disadvantages. For example, if a device driver or a device description file for a gateway is absent or incorrect, all field devices that can be reached via this gateway may then no longer be accessed.